The Difference Between Jealously and Fainting
by NotSoWeirdo56
Summary: Luke and Lorelai didn't get back together and Luke's not too happy about it. What happens when Lorelai wants to be friends with Luke again for a very special occasion, and he agrees? Does he know what he's getting himself into?
1. Thoughts of Ancient History

Author's Greeting- Hi! I'm new and bored. Well, I'm usually bored, but this time I decided to cure my boredom with writing, which is kinda weird 'cause I usually hate writing for school. Any way, this is my first try so please go easy on me. You probably hear that a lot, but if you crush my confidence now I may never write again. And if I do that, I won't be able to do my homework. And it would all your fault! So please don't.

Disclaimer- So far I know no one to your knowledge yet. But soon, I will own a guy! And if you're nice, I'll auction him off on Ebay. But only if you're nice.

Warning- Must read the Setting below to know what the heck is going on in the story. Read it, I tell you! Read it! Thank You. 

Setting- Luke and Lorelai never got back together. Nothing after "Jews and Chinese Food" happened. Except Mike Armstrong's job offer, which she took. So, Mike invested Luke's 30,000 into the Dragonfly. Haven't decided who Rory's with yet.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

The diner was empty because of the normal afternoon lull and Luke was wiping the counter. It had been four years since he had last talked to Lorelai, the night she called and said she missed him. He didn't see her much around town much anymore, and he heard she got some job that kept her traveling a lot.

He got a letter from her in the mail three years ago reading:_Luke,_

_Thanks for everything!_

_Lorelai_

The letter also contained a check for 30,000 dollars.

It was a simple, plain, and a unLorelai like letter on simple, white stationary. But it was his fault that she hadn't babbled, joked, or used a cute stationary when writing this short, unlike Lorelai at all, letter.

_He_ broke up with _her_.

_He _wanted space away from _her_.

_He_ was stupid, not her.

_He _was scared and ran away, not her.

God, he really blew it!

And he didn't just blow it with anyone. No, he blew it with Lorelai Gilmore, which he always thought was the one. She didn't want to change. She liked him for him. She stayed with him even though her parents didn't approve of him. _Well, no surprise there!_ But now they were ancient history now.

His thoughts were interrupted with multiple women's screams. He ran outside to see Babette, Miss. Patty, and Sookie huddled around someone.

"What's going on?" Luke said causing them to back away quietly, revealing the woman of the hour.

"Hi Luke…"

Okay, so tell if you like it or hate it; just tell me something. It's called reviewing, and it's deeply appreciated on this site.

Directions: 1. Hit purple button below.

2. Right your thoughts.

3. Send them in.

See it very easy. Thanks in advanced!


	2. Let's be Friends, Best friends

Author's Greeting- Hi! I hope you like it. If not, it's really okay 'cause I don't know you, but I'd be nice if you did!

Disclaimer- I own Mike. I saved him from a car accident when I didn't hit him with my car. So now, I own him. Still thinking about selling him on Ebay if you want. Just tell me.

Setting- Luke and Lorelai never got back together. Nothing after "Jews and Chinese Food" happened. Except Mike Armstrong's job offer, which she took. So, Mike invested Luke's 30,000 into the Dragonfly. Haven't decided who Rory's with yet.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

"Hi Luke. I'm sorry for the noise," said a very excited yet nervous Lorelai.

"It's okay," said a just plain nervous Luke. He just stood there waiting for someone to say something. Babette, Miss. Patty and Sookie just stayed quiet looking between the two.

"Luke can we talk?" Lorelai asked suddenly more nervous.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go to the diner."

"Okay."

They left leaving the three hens to talk about how Luke was going to take Lorelai's news.

Once inside the diner, Lorelai sat at the counter and Luke automatically grabbed a cup and the coffeepot, glad to have something to do.

She took the coffee and said thanks. For both of them, the silence was killing them. Finally, Lorelai (like usual) said the first thing that came to mind.

"Man this is awkward."

"Yeah it is… So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Luke said while hoping she wanted to get back together. _Yeah right! To Late for that!_

"Yeah, and it doesn't included how awkward this is."

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay, well… actually it is about how awkward this is. Luke, I know what happened was my fault, and my sorry for that. My Mom and Christopher had no right to butt in, and I should have given you your space. But now I think, since we've moved on, maybe we could be friends again. I mean you don't have to fix anything for me or get me a gift on my birthday or anything. Just so maybe I could walk in here and not get kicked out or get Mr. Freeze sicked on me."

"I would never kick you out, Lorelai. You're welcome anytime. And what make you think I'll "sick Mr. Freeze on you" any ways?" Luke asked complete with air quotes.

"I don't know, but we'll be spending a lot more time together with Mike's wedding coming up."

Luke's friend Mike from high school recently asked him to be his best man for his wedding being held in town.

"I mean you're the best man and I'm… in the wedding," suddenly feeling extra nervous saying the last three words.

"Oh, yeah? Are a bride's maid?"

"Not quite…" she said not really wanting to answer until they were friends again. "So what do you say? Can we be friends again?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't want it to be awkward at the wedding either."

"Thanks, Luke," and she pulled him into a hug.

Right when they pulled away, a man walked into the diner. It turned out to be Luke's friend Mike.

"Hi Luke. Hey Lore."

"Hey Mike," they said in unison.

"So, did you two talk yet?" Mike asked hoping they were friends again, at least for the wedding.

"Yeah, we did."

"Did you tell him?"

"Just about to," Lorelai said dreading having to tell him and wanting to get it over with at the same time.

"Tell me what?" Luke asked skeptical.

"We're…Mike and I…are getting..Married."

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. The only problem is I can still do homework. Darn. Any way, I hope you like and please review! Thanks in advanced!


	3. The Coward Pretends

Author's Greeting- Thanks for the reviews! I know I just updated, but I got really bored, again. Told you I got bored a lot. You guys are so nice I'm giving chapter 2 and 3 in the same day.

**To all the worried LL fans- **Don't worry. I'm a LL fan too. Mike will be sold on Ebay after Lorelai and I are done with him. So don't worry.

**LukeNlorelaifan- **Thank you for noticing how evil I am! Muahaha!

**Javarox-** I know Mike sux, but he was the only one sinister enough to come between Luke and Lorelai. I'm sorry.

**Franala-** You sort of find out how they met in this chapter, but you out more in chapter 4. Hehe! I rhymed! Plus, Lorelai and Luke could never get over each other, but she thinks he's over her so she said it to. Sorry if I didn't make anymore clear, but… sorry!

Disclaimer- I own only Mike. Nothing else. Nothing! I promise. May own some more stuff just to make myself feel special, but that's it.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

_We're… Mike and I…are getting.. Married,"_ she shows him the ring.

"You are?" Luke said trying really hard to hide the disappointment in his voice. He also trying really hard to be happy for his friend, but he didn't want Mike to marry Lorelai. _He_ wanted to marry Lorelai.

"Yeah. Look man, are we okay. I mean, I didn't know she was your ex until I told her you're going to be my best man… You're still going to be my best man right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. We're cool. And if you want me to be you're best man, I'll be your best man." Luke didn't want his petty jealously to get in way of his big day. _Oh, who am I kidding. I don't want him to have a big day with Lorelai. But it's your fault. You broke up with her so just be happy for her. Okay, at least pretend to be happy for her._

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay. I have to get to the Inn. I'll see you guys later." She kisses Mike then turns to leave.

"Oh, and Luke, why don't you stop by at the Inn sometime and we can have lunch."

"Yeah, I'll stop by tomorrow."

"See you then," and with that she left.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." _No! I'm Really, really NOT! Come on you coward! Say Something! Tell him you're not okay! Fine, just stand there ignoring your brain. Coward!_

"You know, you don't have to help plan the wedding. Just the tuxes and the rings 'cause I don't even think me or Lorelai have a saying either. I think Sookie, Rory, Babette, and Miss. Patty will take over the whole wedding if her mom doesn't," Mike said. They both chuckled knowing it's probably true.

"I'll help where I can."

"Thanks. Well, I have to get home and make so calls. Lorelai and I are working from home."

"Oh yeah? What do you do?"

"Hotel consultant."

"Oh. Well, Kirk usual comes around this time so I should go hide."

"Yeah. See ya later"

"Bye."

Once Mike was out of sight, Luke sighed and asked him "What have I gotten myself into?"

Muahahahaha! Guys I know it's hard to read about Lorelai with someone else(it was hard for me to write), but it will get better. I know what I'm doing. Please review! Thanks in advanced!


	4. Please Read the Following

**Please Read the Following:** Hi everyone I just wanted to say that Lorelai's fiancé is not the same Mike as Mike Armstrong. No, Lorelai is not marrying the boss to get ahead. I've decided to try to radeem myself by making a joke about them having the same name in the next chapter. Oh, and stop worrying about Luke and Lorelai getting together. Lorelai only _thinks_ she's over Luke. I know that in the show, she would never get completely over him. I'm planing something to happen, but I'm going to have some fun with it first 'cause I'm evil! Muahahaha! I hope this puts your mind at ease.


	5. Broardway Musicals Starring ET

Author's Greeting- Hi guys. So I see you all finally see how evil I am. LukeNlorelaifan was the first to figure that out.

**Franala-** There is no point if it's not LL. And you are really smart, I'll but save that information for the story!

**epona9009- **I might do two in one day, but for me to do that you have to review.

Disclaimer- I own Mike, lots of clothes and a 'No Brothers Allowed' sign I got for my birthday. So, I have nothing you'd want 'cause why would you want any of that?

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

The next day, Luke went to the Dragonfly for lunch like promised. When he got there a man at the front desk told Luke to wait for Lorelai at a table. After being showed to a table, Lorelai came shortly after.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. I just got here."

"I love this job," Lorelai said while trying not to crack up. "This man came here for a convention, but he did not specify what the convention was for over the phone. So when he got here he just burst into the room singing. Instead of just saying what name his reservation was under when Michel asked him, he sang it. Michel got really annoyed and said he was going to hit him if he didn't stop singing, but he kept singing. Well, they kept fighting for awhile with me siting there thinking it's funny 'cause I knew Michel wouldn't do anything when like 20 other men came in singing. Apparently it was Broadway Musical convention," that was all she could take before she burst out laughing.

_God I love that laugh! And that smile!_

"Come on, that was funny stuff," Lorelai said after she finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I know, I was just… looking at the menu."

"Ookkayy. I think I'm going to get the pot roast and coffee," she said to the waiter.

"I'll just have a Cesar Salad."

"You can't have just that," the waiter and Lorelai said at the same time.

"I can't? Why not?"

"Sookie will either take it as an insult or she'll give you a salad with a prime rib on the side. Order something with the salad."

"Fine, I'll have lasagna with a Cesar Salad and ice tea. Better?"

"Much."

When the waiter finish taking their order he left taking their banter with him leaving only awkward silence. Lorelai finally decided to break the silence.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about Mike."

"Okay…"

"I know you said you were okay with it, and I just wanted to say thanks. You see his brother died last year, and told me why he wanted you to be his best man he 'cause you were always there for him and you're a really good friend and I knew what he meant. I mean you were one of my best friends 8 years, and for all 8 years you were always there…It just sounded really important to him and I didn't want to get in the way of you two…"

_God, she makes it's really hard to even think about saying no. _"I know,and this is the last time I'm saying this" _'cause if someone asks me one more time I don't think I can lie about it again _"I'm _fine_ with it," he said making sure to enunciate.

"Okay. Good. Just checking."

_And making this harder for me._

"So how'd you two meet," changing the subject.

"Well, actually we work together."

"Oh yeah. Mike said something about hotel consultant."

"Yeah. A man named Mike Armstrong wanted to either invest in the Inn or buy and I'd travel and be a consultant. I didn't want to sell the Inn so he made an investment of 30,000 so he wouldn't have an majoring share and I could pay you back."

"You really knew what you were doing," Luke said impressed.

"Yes, well I am the business portion of the company and a I teach it, so I should."

"So, your boss and your fiancé have the same first name?"

"Yeah. It's very confusing, but I call my Mike Dave. And well, we don't talk to him much while we're together, but we call Mike Armstrong Lance. Hetakes it more as a compliment than as a joke. Anyway, Mike and I met three years ago. A year later he asked me out, I said 'What the heck' and the rest is history."

It kind of hurt Luke to hear her say 'my Mike', but he bounced back fast.

"Why Dave?"

"Well, I couldn't think of a pop culture reference that anyone would get including and that's no fun. So we played 'the first name that comes to mind' game, but the first name to mind was Gertie. He didn't like that name of course. So, we played 'the first boy's name that comes to mind' game which would have worked a lot better if I hadn't picked the name Eliot. We then proceeded to debate whether or not Eliot was a girl or boy's name. So then we comprised and we came up with Dave since his middle name is David. Kinda boring, but what can you do?"

"How did you get from Gertie to Eliot? Wait. Hold on. How did you get Gertie in the first place?"

"I was watching ET the night before."

"You're _very_ weird."

"Thank you for noticing."

Hi! Okay I could have made it longer, but I liked that ending so I didn't. Might update today. Thinking about making one where they start planning the wedding and Emily shows up, but I haven't decided yet. Please review! Thanks in advanced!


	6. Keeping You On Your Toes

**Author's Greeting-** Hello Peoples! Sorry I didn't updated twice yesterday, but I spend the day with my mom and didn't have time.

**LukeNlorelaifan-** You know, I really don't think it was necessary to call me Missy. Now I'm going to give you all heart attacks by making Mike and Lorelai get married. Muahahaha! Just kidding, but don't call me Missy again please.

**GGFAN6-** Thanks for the scene, it was good. I might use some bits and pieces, but I pretty much know how the scenes going to go. Thanks anyway!

**javarox- **I'm sorry for making Luke and you hurt. I didn't know that this story would actually hurt someone. I'm sorry again. And thanks for saying I'm evil, I'm think of changing my screen name to Dr. Evil #56.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

At the diner the next day, Mike came in telling him he wanted Luke to come Lorelai's house later so he could have at least one person on his side when making wedding decisions. Luke agreed knowing how stubborn Lorelai can be, and he offered to bring food.

When he got the house Lorelai, Rory and Mike were sprawled in the family room watching some movie he wouldn't know the name of. He rang the doorbell, but he only heard Lorelai telling them to be very quiet so however was at the door thought they weren't home. Then he heard her trying to get Mike to answer the door. Finally, he heard them yell for him to come in.

"Hi, I brought food."

"Oh, I thought you were my mom," Lorelai said relieved.

"Oh, thanks," Luke said sarcastically.

"No, I mean she's coming in an hour to help plan. And by help I mean take over the whole thing. So we'll be having a big wedding instead of a small one, where they got married instead the Inn, big, poofy, lacey, designer dress with a 50 foot long train in the back instead of well, something I'd actually wear. Rant over."

"Mom's really stressed."

"I can see that."

"Grandma's not coming for another hour."

"She could have been early to keep us on our toes." Lorelai said grabbing a Red Vine.

"Anyway, we're just watching movies till she gets here," Rory said plopping a marshmallow into her mouth.

"What movie?"

"Willy Wonka," the girls said in unison smiling.

"Okay."

All of the sudden, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Luke said knowing he was the only one who would. He answered the door to see none other then Emily Gilmore.

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore."

"I told you!" Lorelai said. "Keeping us on our toes!"

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Luke's the best man, Mom. Mike and Luke went to high school together."

"Oh."

"Mom, why are you here so early?"

"Not as much traffic as I thought there would be."

"Okay."

"Hello Rory," she said sweetly.

"Hi Grandma," Rory said giving her a hug.

"Hello Mike," Emily said semi-sweet.

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore."

"Call me Emily, the both of you.

"Okay Emily," Lorelai said oh-so-sweetly.

"Lorelai," Emily said in her warning tone.

"Sorry Mom."

"So do you have a date?"

"For the wedding? Yes Mom. I have Mike as my date."

Lorelai, Rory and Mike chuckled, Emily just rolled her eyes, and Luke was still stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Lorelai what…"

"Mom, I know what you meant. It's on December 10." (A/N I couldn't figure out when it should be so I just picked my birthday.) "Not to close to holidays and not to cold."

"So, shorter engagement?"

"Yeah."

"Place?'

"We're having it at the Dragonfly."

"We could always get the Rose Room where I got married. You could have a bigger wedding that way."

Lorelai gave them all her patented 'I told you so' look, which made them all laugh except Emily who had no idea what was going on.

"What? What are you all laughing at?"

"Nothing," they all said.

Okay, so it was kinda lame and didn't have a purpose, but I'm setting it up for the next scene. Please review! Thanks in advanced!


	7. One Butch With Extra Blunt Please

Author's Greeting- Sorry I didn't update in a few days, but I wasn't feeling well and had writer's block.

**javarox- **First, I'm glad you're okay. LOL. Second, how'd you know my real name!

**bAyLeIgH aNnE-** You didn't have to say it. LOL.

Disclaimer- I own this disclaimer. No really. I just bought the words 'this' and 'disclaimer', but you can use them. I promise I won't sue you if you do. 'coughs' Yeah right 'cough'.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

Later that day after Rory leaving to go do homework, migraines, and so many fights about so many wedding plans, they decided to have dinner at the Inn.

"So. You two went to high school together?"

"Yes. We were best friends and on the track team together."

"Were you any good?" Emily said directed at Mike.

"Yeah? Were you as good as Butch over there?" Lorelai said trying to hide her smirk. Okay, not really trying that hard, but still trying.

"No. Butch was the sport's hero, not me," Mike said chuckling at the old nickname.

"Butch?" said a very confused Emily.

"First of all, I was no sport's hero. And second of all, would you stopcalling meButch?" Luke said very grumpily while turning a record sixteen shades of red. (Now I know people say it's impossible, but it happened I tell ya.) _She knows I hate that name, but she says it just to annoy me. Well she's done a lot of things just to annoy me, but… I can't think of a reason why this is so much more wrong then usual. It's one the things I love about her. No. Not love. LIKE. You _like_ that about her._

"What's a Butch?" Emily said still confused.

"Luke's high school track star nickname," Lorelai said very amused that Luke was blushing even more (I know.Impossible.), breaking his own record by not only seventeen, but eighteen shades of red.

"Why Butch?" said Emily slightly less confused.

"Yeah. Why Butch, Butch?" _I think we shall soon see nineteen._

Before anyone else could say anything their food arrived.

"Look! Food!" said Luke happy to drop the subject. _Never been so happy to see greasy death on a plate in my life._

"This conversation is not over," Lorelai said grinning.

"Oh, yes it is," Luke said with the same grin. _Seriously love that smile._ _Stop it thinking about her._

"So. How did you two meet?" Emily said breaking the silence looking at Lorlai and Mike.

"We went in Vermont when we were working with the…" Lorelai paused trying to remember the name. "Monty?"

"Montana?" Mike said trying to help.

"Monterrey? That's it. TheMonterrey Group. Mrs. Monterrey was nice, but Mr. Monterrey was kinda pushy."

"Yeah. And their son was kinda bossy even though he wasn't really a part of the hotel."

"Yeah."

After talking some more, Mike's cell phonewent off.

"Will you excuse me? I have to take this."

"Of course."

When Mike was out of sight and Luke excused himself to use the men's room they decided to talk.

"Do you really think it's wise to have your ex-boyfriend as the best man at your wedding?"

"Knew this was comin'," Lorelai said under her breath. "Mom, it means a lot to Mike that Luke is the best man. And it's been four years…"

"Okay. Just asking."

"Alright."

Just then, Mike walked into the room.

"Lorelai, will you please help me explain to Steve why he can't have a 'Sponge Bob Square Pants' themed hotel," Mike said clearly exasperated.

"Not again," Lorelai said shaking her head, sounding quite annoyed herself.

"He won't give it up."

"Will you excuse me?" Lorelai said getting up at the same time that Luke walked into the room and sat back down.

"What was that about?"

"I don't have the slightest clue."

There was an awkward silence that Emily decided to break by being blunt.

"Do you think they're right for each other?"

Luke nearly choked on his ice tea from the shock of the question.

"I ah…"

A bit of a cliffhanger and I have a hand cramp for rewriting this some many times. The answer will be fun to write. Hee Hee. Please review! Thanks in advanced!


	8. Coffee Gives Geeks Heart Attacks

Author's Greeting- Okay. I get it. You've waited long enough.

**ultimategilmoregirl- **One word. Therapy. Sorry, but I can't kill him that would be cruel. But there's another way to get rid of him. Muahahahaha!

**JavaJunkiE006-** Flowers are on their way.

**No.13dreamer- **Yes I really do. Oh, and you have to wait like the rest of them, but it will happen _in the future_.

**orangesherbert7- **What are going to do if I don't, huh?

**Franala- **Please stop predicting things. I had to rewrite the whole chapter because you spoiled it. That's why it took so long. Just kidding. You didn't make me rewrite anything, but seriously. Stop predicting my plots.

LukeNlorelaifan- No it doesn't. Sorry. 

**javarox- **You've got some major issue to work out. LOL. Don't hurt me.

Disclaimer- I'll own Luke in 6-8 weeks. I wish. Oh, well.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

As Luke was walking home from the Inn, he thought about his day. He couldn't believe he helped in planning the wedding. He hated planning weddings. Okay. So, the only wedding he's ever planned is when he helped his sister. Okay. Tricked is more like it, but still. Then, he spent the rest of the day with the woman that broke him and Lorelai up. _Evil, evil woman._ That's when he almost had a heart attack.

Flashback 

"_Do you think they're right for each other?"_

"_I ah… I don't know."_

"_I mean I'm not going to interfere with Lorelai's love life like last time, I just know if he's best for her, but I'm not interfering. I'm not judging."_

"_Okay," Luke said not quite sure what to say after Emily's little speech where he was pretty sure she was more trying to convince herself then him._

So, there was really nothing to have a heart attack over, but he really thought she knew he still liked Lorelai like the time she called them idiots when Richard was in the hospital.

The rest of dinner was just them talking about work and if their boss was okay with the wedding ("Okay with the wedding? He's paying for the honeymoon," Lorelai said making Luke uncomfortable because thinking about their honeymoon and what happens on a honeymoon made him squirm.) _Even when she's not trying, probably not even thinking about trying, sometimes not even there, she still annoys and/or makes me uncomfortable._

When he got to the diner and sent Cesar home, he did his nightly routine, stacking chairs, cleaning dishes, subconsciously leaving a fairly fresh pot of coffee in the pot in case someone just so happens to stop by. He found out his subconscious was right when he heard a knock at the door.

"Would you care even the slightest if I said we were closed," Luke said gruffly with his back the person knowing exactly who it was.

"Really, really not," Lorelai said opening the door which his subconscious forgot to lock… again.

"Then have a seat," Luke said trying to sound annoyed, but inside glad she came.

"I was going to anyway, but thanks for the invitation."

"No problem. Coffee?" _Stupid question. Bet you the anything she says duh._

"Luke, how long have you known me?"

_Haha!_

_Wait._

"Duh." _Haha! I win!_

_We're the same person. What's mine is yours. Wait. I'm betting with myself. How pathetic._

"Here," Luke said handing her her coffee.

After inhaling her coffee, pouring herself another, and Luke handing over the pot, they were silent.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Mike is debating with Kirk about 'Star Wars' actually happening."

"How'd that happen?"

"Kirk wanted to know Mike was going to Korea anytime soon. He asked why. He said his friend _Mirk _wanted to get a bootlegged copy of Episode 3. Mike said that he wasn't. Kirk asked if he thought 'Star Wars' could actually happen. I got bored of listening after fifteen minutes. Decided to get a cup of coffee. And here we are know."

"Okay. Which side is Mike on of this strange debate?"

"Kirk is saying that it's such a culty thing it's very possible that 'Star Wars' geeks might start making real lightsabers and stuff, but the actual plot probably wouldn't happen. Mike said he doesn't really like 'Star Wars'. Kirk got mad and started ranting about how everyone likes 'Star Wars', then went back to the actually happening thing, then I tuned out."

"Smart choice."

"Hey, thanks for putting up with my mom."

"No problem."

"No. My mom's a big problem, especially for my head and my ass."

Luke rolled his eyes at her comment.

"No seriously. After we broke up you probably had a party celebrating never having to deal with her again."

_There were no parties for me after we broke up._

Again Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Your eyes will freeze that way if you keep doing that."

"Not funny."

"Well, I should get going and make sure Mike doesn't beat up Kirk, and if he already has… Oh, well."

"Okay."

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai."

If lame, I blame it on the fact that I wrote it at 1 am. If good, it's all god given genius. That line is really good. Please review! Thanks in advanced!


	9. Senses Always Suck The Fun

Author's Greeting- Hey guys! I won't be able to update at least till Friday. I'm going on a trip tomorrow with my family since it's the last week of summer and I'm coming back early on Friday. Then I have a tour on Friday around my new school. Then hanging out with my friend. Then orientation the next day. God I'm busy.

**ProFfeSseR- **Come on. One of Kirk's guilty pleasures is probably Star Wars. He so looks like a Star Wars geek. Once my friend brought up that Kirk would look _so_ freaky in

Leia's (?) gold bikini after seeing him in a dress. I had nightmares for months. I know TMI, but it reminded me of it. Sorry if it freaked you out too.

**Franala-** It's okay. Just try not to do it again, but keep reviewing. Yours are always funny.

**javarox- **It's good you can't strangle anyone or I'd be scared that you're at on the streets some where. JK. Where do you live? It'd make me feel safer to know.

**ultimategilmoregirl- **I couldn't get the real Mike to appear in this chapter because he was afraid of what you might do to him if he did. So his stunt will be filling in for him instead. Jared isn't as good as Mike, but he'll have to do for now. Can you live with the guilt of knowing the guy you don't like won't come out 'cause he's scared of you? Huh?

Disclaimer- I now own Mike and Jared (Mike's stunt double) 'cause someone scared Mike away. Oh well. I feel better about myself 'cause I now own two people.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

_I hate suits. I really hate suits. And usual the event that I'm at that requires me to wear a suit just adds to making me hate the suits. __And the fact that it's Lorelai's wedding to another guy made isn't making me like them anymore, but it is doing wonders for making me hate them. _

_I'm miserable. I don't want to be this miserable for the rest of my life. I have to do something about being miserable to be happy. And I don't have to make sense while doing it. Sense sucks. Okay. It might the hatred of the stupid suit that's making me do stupid things, but I'm going to tell Lorelai. Screw senses. Screw the fact I'm the best man. I'm going to do it._

_All I have to do is find Lorelai. _

_What's the worst that could happen._

Luke ran from room to room, knocking on what seemed like a hundred doors. He finally found the room Lorelai was in, the door slightly cracked open.

She looked beautiful. She had her hair curled, a heart necklace (probably her something new and/or borrowed), and blue dragonfly earrings (probably her something old, borrowed, and/ or blue). Her dress was just perfect for her not too puffy, lacey, or frilly rule.

He finally snapped out of his trance long enough to realize she was alone so this was as good a time as ever.

"Can I come in?"

"Luke? Sure you can come in."

Luke stepped into the room. Even though he saw her from the crack in the door, his breath still caught in his throat.

"You… look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"You might want to sit down for this."

"Luke, I am sitting down."

"Oh yeah," Luke nervously chuckled. "Okay. Lorelai… I.. ah still… lo.."

"Luke?"

"Istillloveyou," Luke said quickly to get it over with.

"What?"

"Lorelai, I still love you."

"You _still _love me? When did ever _start_ loving me?" Lorelai said angrily.

_Not the reaction I was going for._

"Lorelai, I know you're mad…" but Luke was interrupted by a very angry Lorelai.

"Oh, Luke. I'm not mad. I'm really not… I'm furious! Luke, you tell me this the of my wedding! Not only that, YOU"RE THE BEST MAN... AT MY WEDDING!"

"Lorelai…"

"No, Luke get out of here. I never want to see you again!"

Luke was heart broken.

"Lorelai, Luke time to walk done the aisle."

"Okay."

The wedding was almost over when Luke heard the words: "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone looked around and before he knew what he was doing he heard himself say: "I object."

Everyone was wide eyed and gasped, Lorelai and Rory included and Mike with a scowl on his face.

"Luke. Don't do this," Lorelai said above a whisper.

"Luke, he could you do this to me? You're my best man!" Mike said angrily.

"Lorelai, I love you," Luke said whispering.

"Luke… I don't love you!"

Luke shot up in his bed, breathing unevenly.

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's all I'm going to say! Muaha hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha!


	10. Smug Voices, Your Worst Nightmare

Author's Greeting- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but at first my excuse was 'I wanted to enjoy the last few days of summer', which later turned into 'I was to busy with school and homework' and you get the point.

**GilmoreGirlNumber27- **Thank you! You made my day!

**javarox- **Phew! I feel more safe now. LOL.

**LukeNlorelaifan, Lorelai Gilmore46-** 'Cause I'm evil and it was fun!

**ultimategilmoregirl- **Mike forgives you and thanks for nothing. Now I have to pay Jared more 'cause you make his ego big.

**LorLukealways-** Now that was just mean. I have a heart, it's on my night stand next to my monkey doll. LOL.

**Franala a.k.a. Little Miss Know it All- **You can spoil my plots for yourself just don't spoil it for the others. Okay Missy?

Disclaimer- I own… the same things I owned last time.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

Luke shot up in his bed, breathing unevenly.

_That was one of the worst nightmares I've ever had,_ Luke thought as got out of bed. This wasn't the first dream he's had about stopping Lorelai's wedding. In fact, this wasn't even the first one he's had today.

He went into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Then he went into kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. When his tea we ready, he sat at the table and began to sort everything out.

_Okay, this isn't good. I shouldn't be having dreams about stopping the wedding where I'm best man. Okay, I shouldn't be having dreams about stopping any wedding, but that's not the point. The point was that this isn't good. I already said that._

Then that little voice, that _smug_ little voice, that smug little voice that's calls Luke coward a lot more than usual, that smug little voice that's starting to sound a little more and more like Jess each day started up again.

_**Hey Coward, ever thought that maybe you shouldn't be the best man in the wedding of the woman you love. Just a though**t, _Smug Jess the voice (or SJV for short) replied ever so smugly.

(AN- SJV is _**bold italic. **_Luke's just _italic._)

Luke tried everything to ignore SJV, or he'd be trying to smack a smug grin off a smug inner voice's face. And how do you really smack an inner voice, let alone smack a _grin_ off a smug inner voice's _face_? He could just hear Lorelai asking, 'Do inner voices have faces?' in his head.

_Somehow everything you do leads back to Lorelai, _SJV and my brain agreed.

_My own brain's turned against me, _Luke thought.

_Okay, back to sorting. What have I got? My best friend from high school and the woman I'm in love with are getting married, and I'm the best man. I can't tell her I love her because Mike would hate me and Lorelai… well I'm pretty sure she would be mad. And I keep having dreams, scratch that, nightmares about stopping the wedding and none of the endings turn out very well for me. Yeah, I screwed myself pretty bad._

_**I could have told you that.**_

_Shut up._

_**Look. Stop being a coward and do something about it.**_

_Stop calling me coward!_

_**Then stop being one! Like I was saying before, either go do something about the love of your live getting married or just sit here forever being pathetic. She isn't going to just come waltzing into the diner one day, out of the blue, saying that she doesn't want to marry Mike because she loves you. No matter how much you want it to, it's not happening!**_

_You're right. She's not going to just come tell me she loves me, I have to do something about it. I'm going to call her!_

_**You're listening to me? I mean actually listening to me after all that time? Was it 'cause I didn't call you coward or what 'cause this information might be useful later? **_

_Yep. More and more like Jess each day._

After dialing Lorelai's number, it took three rings before Luke realized it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

"However this is, I'm going to _kill_ you," Lorelai mumbled, probably still half asleep.

"Hi Lorelai," Luke said embarrassed.

"Luke, it's…" Lorelai looked at her clock "3:14 in the morning. What the hell could you possibly need to call me about at 3:14 in the morning?"

"I'm sorry Lorelai. I just called to tell you that… um I uh wanted to uh… Can we have lunch tomorrow, or today since it's already 3:00 in the morning…just the two of us?"

"You called me this early to ask me to lunch?" Lorelai asked more confused then mad. "You know what? I don't want to know. Where and what time do I meet you?"

"Meet me at the diner at 1:00."

"Okay. See later. Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai," then all he heard was dial tone and SJV repeating: _**Smooth Danes. Real**_ _**smooth. **_

There's a button. It's a pretty, purple button. It's below these words. Now I need to press the pretty, purple button and write some stuff. It can be random or something I'd prefer more, your thoughts about my story. Can you do that? Good. Now don't get distracted by anything, just… No! I said not to get distracted. Good. Now… No! Not that button….


	11. My Personal Fight With Thinking

Author's Greeting- Hello all! Sorry it took so long to update.

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid-** Glad you liked SJV. He's coming back _very_ soon. 

**Franala a.k.a. Little Miss Know it All- **Do you not like your new nickname 'cause I think it fits you? LOL. Sorry about the short chapters, but I write these at like 2 am and 'cause it's the only part of the day I have enough time and I get really tired.

**bAyLeIgH aNnE- **Yay! Someone finally notices I'm a queen. LOL.

**muffin aux carottes- **I just write it piece by piece, but I pretty much know how it's going to end, but I might change my mind.

**Number One Dork- **You made me sad. :(

**LukeNlorelaifan-** Never! 

**ultimategilmoregirl- **All is forgiven if you if you make some chocolate chip with walnuts.

**javarox- **I love that line, especially when Luke came out with the bat!

**lukelorelai- **First off, I already know I'm evil. Second, I can't let you write a story about killing him and I'm still using him, but you might be able to if someone else hasn't gotten to him first.

Disclaimer- I own… um… Oh yeah! I bought a new sweatshirt, but that's about it. You know about everthing else I own.It's kinda sad if you think about it...

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

For the rest of the night Luke couldn't get back to sleep. He kept thinking. Maybe even over thinking. And after years and years of thinking and over thinking he realized it can only lead to bad things. Very bad things.

Over thinking caused brake ups, made him chicken out when it came to asking a girl out. Hell! It's probably where he picked up SJV. Which, by the way, was being even more chatty with a certain extra (if possible) smugness then normal, on **_full_** blast.

(AN- SJV is **_bold italic. _**Luke's _italic._)

_**So… You know whatcha gonna say to her? Cause whatever it is I bet it will be clever. Not quite as clever as calling her up at 3 in the morning, but still pretty damn clever. **_

_Shut up!_

No really. You were pretty confident when you called her, so I just assumed… 

_Well, you know what happens when you assume._

_**It makes an ass out of you. **_

_Yeah. You're already a big enough ass as it is._

**_So what _are _you gonna say to her?_**

_No clue._

This brought Luke right back to his earlier debate.

_I _could_ just pretend I didn't call, that it was only a dream or her imagination. Problems with this solution: she wouldn't believe itand even if she did, it would show up on her phone bill. _

_Another solution, come up with some story including a good reason as to why I called at 3 am. Problems: I'm not good at making up stories, let alone telling one._

_The third and finally option that is actually an option I might actuallyconsider is just telling her how I feel. Problem: I'd actually have to tell her how I feel._

**_So you have the option of being A. a coward, B. a coward, and C. A REAL MAN! Hmm… I wonder which option you'll go with. It's _defiantly _not C, so it's either A or B, but which one? _**

_I wonder if I could get rid of you in therapy.

* * *

_

When it was finally time to open the diner, Luke still hadn't made up his mind. He was tired and grumpy and everybody knew it. They excepted it, as per usually. The thing they hadn't excepted was that he kept zoning out, looking up when ever someone walked in, and he was jumpy.

Around 10 o'clock, Luke was thinking about packing up and go fishing when Lorelai walked in, muttering the word coffee, visibly tired.

Lorelai finished her coffee Luke had given to her hassle free and asked:

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"Well..."

Cliffhangers are fun. They keep you in suspense. And I'd like to know how you liked mine. So, do you remember that button? The purple button below this writing. Okay. Good. Now we had a little trouble with this button last time, so this time I'm going to say it slowly this time. Press that button and... Hey where are you going? Come back and review!


	12. I'm Sorry You Won By A Landslide

Author's Greeting- Hey guys! Since the last one was so short I decided to update quickly and I tried to make it extra long.

**Muffin Is Injured-** Thanks for the tip. I'll put him in my disclaimer. By the way, how was you soup?

**Number One Dork-** Yes you did make me s… What was I saying... Oh, yeah. Purple is way better then orange. And yes, I'd love a cookie. Thank you. :D

**Lorelai Gilmore46- **You _still_ hate me? When did you start hating me?

**Lukelorelaichick- **But I like reading my reviews.

**GGFAN6- **Thank you for reviewing. Here's your chapter.

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid- **Yeah. I know. Cliffhangers are annoying. Well, except when you're the one writing them and in this case I am. So I like them.

**Mimimoon- **I can and I will!

**To all the people who think my chapters are short!- **I'm a very busy person! Plus, I write them at like 2 am because it's the only time I'm not busy, but then I get tired. So tiredness is responsible for my short chapters. So blame tiredness!

Disclaimer- I know own SJV. I officially own him so you can't steal him from me.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

"Well…"

"Cause I'm sure if you called me up at 3 am it was for a good reason because you've known me long enough to know it's not wise to wake me up any time before 9."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Luke said kinda uncomfortable.

_Why is she babbling? Isn't it me who's supposed to be nervous?_

"It's okay. Just don't do it again. Ever. So…Wait what did you want to tell me?"

"Well… ah… Can we talk upstairs?"

"Okay. You're talking really serious and it's starting to make me nervous."

"Can we just talk upstairs please?" Luke said getting frustrated.

"Okaayyy…" Lorelai said dragging out her words, emphasizing her confusion.

"Caesar, I'm going upstairs. Can you take over?"

"Sure thing Boss."

On their way upstairs, they were both quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't a comfortable one either. It was a more of a mix between a "What the hell am I going to say to her" silence and an "I'm so confused; why is he dragging me upstairs" silence. Now I know that those 2 silences aren't used together very much, (or used period), but that's what it was. The only way to describe it. (Well, not really. I could have used a "Deep in thought" silence and a "Deeply confused" silence, but this is my story and I like my original silences better. Plus, they're more specific. Okay, back to the story.)

Like I was saying, Luke couldn't make up his mind of what to say to Lorelai and Lorelai… Well, Lorelai was just really confused (Partly from lack of coffee 'cause one just isn't enough) and they're silent. (Oh, and just so you know they're upstairs now. They've actually been upstairs for 43 seconds now, waiting for me to stop rambling. 47, 48, 49…)

Now that they were inside Luke's apartment, the silence had become an awkward one, so Lorelai decided to brake it.

"So… Why do we have to be upstairs to talk. I mean, couldn't we just talk in the storage room?" Lorelai didn't know why being upstairs in Luke's apartment made her nervous, but it did. Maybe because it brought back so manymemories, maybe because they were upstairs… in Luke's apartment… alone… (Gulp). But Lorelai decided to ignore the nervousness and replace it with humor like she always did when she was avoiding something.

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant? Cause that would explain the crankiness and the lack of coffee…

"Lorelai…" Luke growled warningly.

"Wait! Luke how long have you been pregnant, 'cause it would defiantly explain a lot!"

"Lorelai…" Luke said louder. But Lorelai was having too much fun to stop. Plus, it was keeping her from thinking about her nervousness.

"Are the flannel shirts so you can cover the fact that you're showing?"

But Luke had had enough of her little game.

"LORELAI!"

"Yes Luke?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Cut it out," Luke said more calm this time.

"Okay. Fine."

"Alright then."

"So, we're upstairs now."

"Yes. We are," Luke said not realizing what she was hinting.

"What did you want to tell me that was so important that you had to call me at 3 am to ask me to come and then ask me to come up here just to tell me."

"Oh yeah," Luke said kinda embarrassed he for forgot. "Well I..."

Okay. Well, I hope you like this chapter and my cliffhanger because I'm not going to be able to update for 2 months. Hope you liked. If you want you _could _stop reading now and leave it on a cliffhanger (which I know you guys _LOVE_ so much), or just scroll down a little bit…

…and just read the rest 'cause this isn't really the end of this chapter. Haha! I tricked you. I know. That was really lame, but I'm bored. Oh, and I'm just kidding about the 2 months part too. It's really not going to take me that long. As you can see, I'm _really_ bored. Sorry to take my boredness out on you.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the rest of the story. Hehe…

"Well I… wanted to talk to you."

_**DUH! You don't need to be Sherlock Homes to figure that out! I mean you've already said the word talk like 15 times now. **_

_Yeah… That really was kinda obvious and stupid, _the rest of Luke's brain agreed in unison.

"We've kind of already established that," Lorelai said _really _confused now.

"Yeah. I guess we have," Luke said feeling _really _embarrassed now.

"Well…?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I called you last night to say…

"Yes?" Lorelai said starting to grow impatient. (Patience was never one of her strong points.)

_**Well, you've already made it perfectly clear you called her last night so it can't be A.**_

"I wanted to say…"

_I need to come up with something fast. Think. Think. Thinking fast was never one of your strong points. Think, damn you, think._

"Um… I've been doing a lot of... um...thinking lately..."**_Couldwe possiblyspeed this along please?_**"...And I realized…" **_Say it you coward!_**

"… I never said…" **_Come on! Say it! S-A-Y! I-T! _**"I'm sorry."

_Wait. I'm sorry? Sorry for what?_

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" 

"That's what I wanna know," Luke muttered not thinking Lorelai could hear him.

"What did you say?" Lorelai asked because all she heard was Luke muttering something.

"Oh. Ah, nothing."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Well I was thinking…"

_**You know, this is the second time you've established the only part of a half thought- through statement she already knows and didn't say the part she doesn't already know. **_

"…and I realized…"

_**Third time.**_

"…I realized…" 

_**Forth.**_

"…I never said I'm sorry…" 

**_Have you ever actually finished a sentence _without**_ **repeating yourself?**_

"Luke, you've already told me this." Lorelai was so very confused. _'He's_ _not making any sense.'_

"Do you remember Mike?" 

"My fiancée? God, I hope so," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

**_Didn't we _just** **_talk about the half thought- through statements?_**

"Okay. That didn't come out right. Okay. Do you remember when you told me you wanted to be friends again for the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Well, you said you were sorry about how thing ended and I realized I… never did," Luke said the last 2 word quiet because those 2 word made him realize he had taken the coward way out and, god this is hard to say, SJV was... right.Oh, that was a lot harder to say then he thoughtit was.

"Luke it's okay."

"No, it's not. I want you tothat I really amsorry about the way I over reacted, and broke up with you in the frozen food section."

"Actually, I think it was the vegetable isle," Lorelai said making Luke chuckle.

"Well, whatever isle it was, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Luke. That means a lot to me," and she pulled him in for a hug.

Luke hugged her back.

"You're welcome," he whispered sadly.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you later Luke," Lorelai saidbreaking the hug.

"Yeah. Later."

And with that she walks out the door.

_**And B wins by a landslide.**_

Long enough for you? Now that I got your attention, I just wanted to tell you that I figured out the secret to getting you to pay attention during me telling you "YOU MUST REVIEW!" Okay. That was it. I already said. HA HA! I win! So review and… No! Don't leave again! Come back! I walked right into that one. You must review! Please?


	13. If Patty's Up, You Must Be Down

Author's Greeting- Hi guys! Yeah I know I haven't updated in awhile, but my teachers keep giving me a ton of work at school which turns into homework, plus the _actual _homework they assign equals… well a lot of homework. Plus I'm not sure my math teacher's getting through to me. lol.

**bAyLeIgH aNnE- **Yeah, I hate predictable stories too… well except when they're your own and you can't figure out what to write. That's what happened to me.

**JavaJunkiE006- **Your welcome for the review and continue your story.

**Ultimategilmoregirl- **Thanks for the cookies they were really good and has for "when are they're hooking up?", I have 1 question who are _they_? If you mean Rory and Logan: never, Babette and a gnome: already happened (lol). But if you mean Patty and Taylor then real soon. (I threw a soon in there for you because you find it so funny)

**Lukelorelaichick- **The wedding will probably be coming up sometime in the near future. Sorry I didn't update that fast, but it would be really appreciated if you write along review anyway.

Number One Dork- No! Purple is way better than orange especially with neon green polka dots! Btw, got any cookies now? lol Franala- Of course I missed you… ah… um… what's your name again? 

Disclaimer- I don't know why you want to know what I own. All I own is SJV and a pineapple. Don't ask.

Okay, I'm done rambling. On with the story!

Over the next few weeks, Lorelai started coming to the diner more. They also started talking more and more. Things were good. They were back in their old routine. But the closer they got to the wedding, the more Mike started coming with Lorelai to the diner, the more wedding plans, and the more Patty kept coming into the diner.

Now normally it wasn't that strange to see Patty at the diner. In fact, it wasn't strange at all. Patty didn't like to cook much, so she, like most of Star's Hollow, got a lot of her meals from the diner. And again, it wasn't strange to Patty eating there, but something was different. She didn't say he should stop wearing flannel because "why hide what's _obviously _nothing to be ashamed of" or try to pinch his butt or any of the thing that made Luke (or any other guy for that matter) uncomfortable about being around Mrs. Patty.

Usually Luke wouldn't really mind Patty not pinching his butt, he liked it that way a lot more really, but Luke knew better. He knew that her strange behavior could possibly mean 3 things. 1) She felt sorry for him, 2) She was having a dry spell (dirty!) on gossip or well… yeah, or 3) She was planning on setting him up with one of those women she met from her show biz days.

For some reason, Patty was always trying to set him up with a woman who had something to do with show biz of some sort. Why? He didn't know because quite frankly they weren't his type. In fact he found them weird and creepy. Like the time she tried to set him up with a woman that quote unquote "works in the hair department." For all he knew, "works in the hair department" could mean bearded lady.

So when Patty came in for lunch that morning he decided to ask her what was up. (A/N- Yeah, yeah. I know. I know. The sky, a cloud, the roof, a table. Yeah, you heard me.)

"What'll you have Patty?"

"Oh, just toast and coffee," Patty said in a non-flirtatious voice. (Gasp!)

"All right Patty. What the hell is goin' on?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Patty said in her 'innocent act' voice.

"Every day you come in here, sit down, and order somethin' small! And every time you just sit there, not tryin' to annoy me or pinch me or make me uncomfortable, not that I mind, but when ever you act like this it means you're up to somethin' and I want to know what you're up to!"

"Oh, all right. Sookie, Babette and I wanted to get on your good side."

"Why! Why do you want to get on my good side?"

"Well…"

I know it was short and dumb, but more is on the way (I hope soon). Again, I know dumb, but please review anyway. The purple button missed you!


	14. Disappointment Shall Get Me Locked Up

Author's Greeting- I'm bbbbbbbaaaaaccccckkkk! Sorry. I know I said I'd update soon, but it's not my fault. REALLY! It's my teachers they take up all my time with this crappy thing called homework. So it's their fault really.

Ronata- Thank you! I missed you too. Sorry it took so long, my homeroom or as my school likes to call it "Core" teacher just loves to pile up our homework without explaining how to do it. 

**Franala- **Yeah, I'm sure you know _exactly_ what Mrs. Patty is up to, don't you Little Miss Know it All. Or Little Miss Smartey-Pants. Can't decide which 1 like better. What do you think (since you know everything. Lol.)?

**Michaela Martin- **What do you think I mean leaving you hanging like that?

**rubberducky3399-** Ok, I'm updating rightttttttttttt…. Now! BTW, I love, love, love, love, love your stories too. :D

**orangesherbert7- **Dun dun dun! Hehe. Patty would like to say that she is glad you like it and she choreographed the whole thing herself (cough, cough) with Weirdo's help over course. Mike said he is insulted by the stupid comment. (Everyone else laughed their asses off especially Luke. Hehe.) And Patty would like to say she had absolutely **nothing **to do with the choreographing of any of Mike's scenes. NOTHING!

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid- **And yet the purple button doesn't feel like it got enough attention and I agree! Give the purple button more attention or it will fell unloved…. Again!

**lukelorelai-en- **Rack'um up, let's play again? Why! What on earth made you feel like saying that?

**Javarox- **Yes the evil oneisback and has brought back great knowledge. And I'm updating right now so can I be back in your good graces or am I still in your bad graces?

**OzDust- **It was quiteeasy to leave you like that. I just stopped writing. Hehe.

Number One Dork- Purple is way better than orange, you're just too distracted by the shiney things to see it! 

**Lukelorelaichick-** "I know it has to have something about the wedding or Lorelai, or the guy, or someone!" I'm going to let you in in a little secret and tell you it's really not. It's about a tiny purple with neon polka dots that has abducted Kirk and Luke is the only one that can save him. Well, and the incentor of the spork because sporks are the alien's only weakness. Random- Yes. Confusing- Kinda. A lie- Never!

**Ultimategilmoregirl- **CUTCO KNIVES! IS THAT _REALLY_ NESSACARY! REALLY! And thanks for the cookies, but you'll have to mail them to me because I'm get a restraining order. A very _large_ restraining order. (Backs away slowly) (After backing away slowly, runs screaming in terror)

Disclaimer- I own everything! Well… Except Lorelai and Luke and Rory and Mrs. Patty and Sookie and Emily and…. (goes on and on) OKAY! FINE! The only thins I own is Mike, SJV, and a half empty heart-shaped box of chocolates I got from my mom on Valentine's Day, but those are mine! _I think…_

Key:

_Luke (Sometime other people, but mostly Luke) thought's italicized._

_**SJV italicized/bold.**_

Anyone talking regular.

Whoohoo! Story time! Yay!

"_What'll you have Patty?"_

"_Oh, just toast and coffee," Patty said in a non-flirtatious voice. (Gasp!)_

"_All right Patty. What the hell is goin' on?"_

"_Why, whatever do you mean?" Patty said in her 'innocent act' voice._

"_Every day you come in here, sit down, and order somethin' small! And every time you just sit there, not tryin' to annoy me or pinch me or make me uncomfortable, not that I mind, but when ever you act like this it means you're up to somethin' and I want to know what you're up to!"_

"_Oh, all right. Sookie, Babette and I wanted to get on your good side."_

"_Why! Why do you want to get on my good side?"_

"_Well…_Okay fine! We wanted to know if you were gonna help plan the engagement party."

"I don't know Patty…" said a now very uncomfortable Luke. _How the hell am I suppose to get out of this one… I _am _the… _

"Well you are the best man," Patty said taking the words from his… well thoughts. "I just assumed you were going to help plan."

"Well Patty. You know what happens when people ass…"

"First off Luke, people already know what a nice ass you have, no need to brag."

"Jeez…"

"But since this is a first time thing I let it slid, but next time leave the bragging about your ass to me!" Patty said with a wink and a smirk. (Weirdo typed with a wink and a smirk. ;-)

"Jeez Patty! Can we stop talking about my ass?" _Gross. Oh so gross._

"Fine. So like I said before since you are the best man you have to help plan… Unless you have any reason you don't want to," Patty said with an all knowing smile.

_**She so knows.**_

_Knows what?_

_**She knows you don't want to help because she know you're still in love with Lorelai so you don't want her to get married and she's trying to get you to admit it.**_

_No she's not!_

_**Yes she is.**_

No _she's not!_

_**Yes.**_

_No!_

_**Yes.**_

_No!_

_**No.**_

_Yes!… Dammit!_ _Wait. No she can't because I'm not still in love with Lorelai._

Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttt. 

_I'm not!_

_**Course not. You just like her as a friend. Okay so you do want her to marry your best friend instead of you. You do want to be just the best man in her wedding, not the groom. You don't want to be the one standing in front of all those people announcing your love (which you don't have) to Lorelai, but the man standing next to the man doing so. Yeah, you're right. You don't love Lorelai. **_

…

_**That's what I thought. So tell Patty you don't want to help plan the engagement party. Say you can't because you love Lorelai. She help you get her back. That's why she's asking.**_

_I…_

"Luke? You still with us?"

"I'm here."

"So… Are you gonna help plan?" Patty asked on the edge of her seat.

"Yeah Patty. I'll… help plan."

_**Yeah Patty. I'll help plan. God even Patty seems disappointed with you. God. I live in the mind of a coward who won't let me free.**_

The purple button is nice. The purple button is kind and caring. All the purple button wants is love. Have a heart. Give the purple button some love_. Show_the puple button a little love. Don't abuse, ignore, or forget the purple button because the purple button never abused, ignored, or forgot you. In fact it got you a Valentine's present. It's not the purple buttons fault you didn't get it. It's the post office's fault. _Yeah,_ the post office. So show the purple button a little love by pressing it and writing a review because everyone deserves a little love. Especially the person who typed all this. :D


	15. Our Plan Will Have You Sprung For Sure

Author's Greeting- Hey guys! I actually had this done yesterday and was readt to submit it, but it won't let me, but here it is now. To say sorry about the shortness of the last chapter I'm giving you…. Another chapter! Aren't you happy? Yes. I know you are!

**orangesherbert7- **Why thank you! I wish my teacher liked my writing as much as you guys do. Lol.

**Lolabelle26- **The purple button is very grateful for the love, but I don't think your computer is very grateful for the yelling when it has no control over my story. But I do. Hehe.

**Javarox**- I updated quick. Am I back in your good graces now?

**Franala-** Lol. Good choice in the name btw.

**sweetiepie1019- **Yes. Showin' the button some love make you a better person. Wanting to smack Luke, however does not. Don't smack Luke! That's just mean! BTW, the Jewish arch is called a chuppah.

**Ronata-** Thanks for the love.

Love the Purple Button and Weirdo. :D

P.S. I updated just so I didn't keep you waiting so long like last time. Lol.

**rubberducky3399-** Yeas ducky, smiley is a word. Lol.

**rubberducky3399 & sweetiepie1019- **Why do people want to hurt Luke? I got at least 2 people (if not more) saying they want to smack Luke upside the head. What the hell! Not nice!

**P.S. rubberducky- **Every time I read your screen name on here or the wb message board, the rubber ducky song the Ernie from Sesame Street gets stuck in my head. Lol.

Disclaimer- Leave me alone. You already made me see how little I own, now you have to rub it in my face? Just go!

Key:

_Luke (Sometime other people, but mostly Luke) thought's italicized._

_**SJV italicized/bold.**_

Anyone talking regular.

Story! WHHHHHOOOOO! Yeah! READ IT!

Over the next few days Patty, Babette, and Sookie came to the diner to ask him his opinion on any engagement party plans they made since he wouldn't come to any of the meetings they had about the party. No matter how small the detail was, no matter how much he really didn't care, they would come to the diner to make sure he approved. After a week of coming to the diner and Luke just agreeing to whatever the hell they decided (even though he thought all the stuff they decided on was too pink), all 3 of the girls were fed up. They decided they had to do something more.

"He doesn't get it, does he?" asked an exasperated Patty asked the girls.

"I don't think he does," said Sookie.

"Why isn't he crackin'?" Babette asked clearly as annoyed as Patty

"Well, you have put him under worse when you two tried to get him to see he like Lorelai. Maybe he's just used to your plotting. Remember all of those blind dates you tried to set him with Lorelai. You kept make up all those different occupations," Sookie giggled. "Lorelai told me that he told her that when you said you were gonna set with a girl in the hair business, he thought it was a bearded lady," Sookie said still giggling.

"No. I would never set him up with the bearded lady. Maddy's married," Patty said causing Sookie to only giggle more.

"But seriously, how could he not give in? First of all, he hates this kinda stuff, and second he obviously loves Lorelai. I mean the man gets mad at Taylor for askin' to put a flyer for a festival in his window for Pete's sake! This should be sendin' him through the roof!" Babette explained.

"That's true. I heard he threw a frying pan at Taylor's head for not turning down his… what he'd call it? 'Musac' or something?"

"Yeah that's it. And he did! Me and Morey were there. Funny as hell!" Babette said.

"Okay. Back to the plan. Asking him to help plan the party unless there was a reason he why couldn't didn't work. Asking his approval on every little detail including the dancers, which I thought for sure would work, sadly, didn't. Now, we can either make him come to the party or…" Patty paused thinking about her plan through before sharing.

"Or what?" both Sookie and Babette asked.

"I think I have a plan on how to really set him off…" Patty said.

"We could always…"Patty whispered making sure there was no one around.

After hearing her plan both nodded in agreement.

"That'll work!"

Intermission- (Insert a little tune. Any little tune.)

Back the story…

Once they reached the diner the immediately looked for Luke.

"Luke my dear!" Patty called out.

"Patty no need to yell. I'm right here!" Luke said somewhat annoyed knowing full well why they were there.

_They _have _been coming in for the same reason for a week now._

**_Well if you listened to me and told Patty you still love Lorelai so you couldn't help plan her engagement party to another man, you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?_**

_Yeah… well… That's the most I think a ever heard you say._

**_I know. I talk lot when I'm gloating._**

_Shut up._

"Luke we just wanted to say thank you for all your help with the engagement party," Patty said sweetly.

"Yeah Suga! You've helped so much," Babette said in her normal voice (because her normal voice is _always _sweet) (AN- I love Babette and Morey!)

"Yeah, even though I'm sure it most be hard planning the engagement party for the ex-girlfriend you're still in love with," Patty said smiling.

"Yeah," Luke said before he realized what he was saying. His eyes widened.

_NOOOOO!_

"YES!" all 3 women exclaimed.

**_Born freeeeeeeeee….. As free as the wind blows……………… (SJV song)_**

(AN- If you didn't understand why SJV song that read the last line in my last chapter)

THAT! That's my cliffhanger! Ha! Show the purple button some love even if you feel none towards me right now.


	16. Your Denial Keeps Us All In Stitches

Author's Greeting- Hey guys! Sorry I have updated in months, but I promise that during the summer I will post more often. Oh, and I'm writing another story. (It's an LL. I'm still a javajunkie even though Amy screwed that relationship.) I will probably post it either today or tomorrow.

**natural buff buff- **The purple (or in your case blue) thanks you. No one appreciates the purple (or blue) button, even thoughit does such a great job.

**rubberducky3399**- Rubber ducky I'm awwwffuullly foooooooooooooooonnnd of you. Okay, I'll be the first to admit I suck at singing. I really suck, but it's too much fun to stop. Sadly, no laughy is not a word (unless you put taffy at the end, hehe). The 'musac' reference is from "To Live and Let Diorama." And ducky, who ever said that that was the end of their plan. Not me. Hehe.

**orangesherbert7- **Lol. I had like 4 different people say that the 'Born Free' song was stuck in their head after this chappy. Now about the singing and dancing because you can. It sounded like a line that a person would say "you go girl" to, but I hate it when people say that, so I'll just sat "Good for you!"

**Bayleigh Anne**- Lol. Did you get in trouble?

**javarox- **Yay! I hated being in your bad graces.

**ultimategilmoregirl- **I know I would laugh. Oh, and anything with the word pie (especially when repeated) never has to be explained.

Disclaimer- I own SJV and a medium sized green haired troll (I love Benny and Joon. Hehe). And technically, I don't even own the name medium sized green haired troll. That's how little I really have,

Key:

_Luke- Sometime other people, but mostly Luke) thought's italicized._

_**SJV- italicized/bold.**_

Anyone talking-regular.

Story! WHHHHHOOOOO! Yeah! READ IT!

Luke we just wanted to say thank you for all your help with the engagement party," Patty said sweetly.

"Yeah Suga! You've helped so much," Babette said in her normal voice (because her normal voice is always sweet) (AN- I love Babette and Morey!)

"Yeah, even though I'm sure it most be hard planning the engagement party for the ex-girlfriend you're still in love with," Patty said smiling.

"Yeah," Luke said before he realized what he was saying. His eyes widened.

_NOOOOO! _

"YES!" all 3 women exclaimed.

_**Born freeeeeeeeee….. As free as the wind blows……………… (SJV song) **_

"..I. ah.. I" Luke stumbled.

_What the _HELL _did you do!_

_**You just admitted to the 3 biggest gossips in the world that you're still in love with your ex! (SJV said laughing)**_

_Shit._

_**Haha… (SJV laughed even harder)**_

"Wait. What do ou mean 'yes'?" Luke said trying to change the subject.

**_Changing the subject is not gonna work. _**(Yes, he's still laughing, but it's starting to die done.)

"Sweetie, even though changing the subject isn't gonna work," said Mrs. Patty grinning.

**_Told ya. _**(The laughing grows)

"We'll tell you anyway. You deserve to know."

"Know what?" Luke said skeptically.

"If you shut that beautiful mouth of yours, we'll tell ya."

_**Ha!**_ (Grows even louder)

_Shut. Up._

"We planned this, suga." Babette said.

"Planned what?"

"You admitting you loved Lorelai. Well, we didn't plan it this way. Our way involved bubble bath, a microphone, balloons, a rope, and half a pound of cheese," Babette said.

"Huh?"

_Huh?_

_**What the hell?**_

"Oh, and something about Kirk on a unicycle or something like that. You'd have to ask him," Babette said slightly amused by Luke expression of confusion.

"Ah, Babette, that's another plan," Patty said quietly hoping to keep her other plan secret.

"What other plan?" Sookie asked, wanting to be included.

"Well the secrets out anyway. It's the plan for Kirk proposal to Lulu."

"Oh, I need to see that."

"You can come with us," Patty said totally getting off the subject.

"Hey!" Luke yelled get their attention.

"Sorry," all three mumbled.

"What was your plan?" Luke asked really wanting to know.

"Ummm…" All three girls thought about it.

"Sorry, suga, we forgot," Babette said genuinely.

"So let me get this straight. You made me plan this whole party with you, told me every detail, because you wanted me to get annoyed and admit that I love Lorelai."

"Yep," (I'm going to call them the TT- troublesome threesome because it's easier to type) the TT said in unison.

"So you think I … Lorelai," Luke used hand gestures (cause hand gestures like jazz hands are just so much fun) for love (Not like pointing to his heart or making a little heart shape with his hand because that would be soooooooo unlike Luke. It's was more like flailing his hands around because he couldn't say the wordlove and Lorelai in the same sentence _and_ try to prove he didn't (insert hand gestures here) Lorelai. See, he can't even think the word.)

"Duh," again said in unison.

"That's crazy. I don't (insert crazy flailing of arms here) Lorelai," Luke said not even convincing himself.

(And no. I don't mean SJV because he knows and has told Luke that's a load of crap, well SJVisn't convinced either, butI mean his own brain.) _**(But I'm part of his brain, he just fails to recognize it.) **(Smartass.) _(Shut up. This is my story and I can make both of disappear!) _(Sorry.) **(Sorry.)**_ (It's okay just don't let it happen again.) (AN- Sorry to my readers. Yes, I know that was strange.) (Last parenthesis- Back to the story. Really.)

"Yeah right."

"Liar."

"Come on. We're not idiots."

"I don't," Luke tried again to prove to them. All he got were laughter from the TTs (including SJV who I really think needs stitches now).

"No really."

The laughter only got louder (especially in Luke's head).

"Okay suga. If you can say it without stuttering or stumbling, and say it usingthe actual word love not just hand gestures-"

"Even though they are a delight," Patty added grinning.

"They really are," Babette agreed.

"I love it when people use jazz hands!" Sookie said (because she is awesome and right.)

"I do too.It's so-" Babette was interrupted.

"Babette get on with the deal honey," Patty said.

"Oh yeah. If you can say you don't love Lorelai without any doubt, we'll believe you and leave you alone," Babette finished smirking.

_I'm doomed._

_**Your doomed. Ha! (SJV said cracking up again.)**_

Show my purple (or in some cases blue) button some love by clicking and reviewing. It's the cheapest way (it's free) to show this wonderful button you care.


	17. The Fluffernutter To Your Cheese Doodle

Author's Greeting- Hello. I'm would just like to say I'm deeply sorry for the long wait. I know. I suck, but I guess I'm still in denial. They ruined the show. But I probably shouldn't start because that will cause ranting and ranting means that the story will never get written. No ranting. I promise. Btw, I love the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. That movie rocked.

**bellybuttonsrcool-** Thanks for the song. I looked it up. Very sweet. Btw, I love your screen name.

**javarox-** ASP is in my bad graces too.

**Bayleigh Anne****- **It's good you didn't get in trouble because I would feel guilty.

**rubberducky3399- **Your right. We should make laughy a word. I think laughy is a girl, but what do you think about smiley? That really could go either way. And about the button, let's just say the button is a bluish, purpely color. I'm glad you liked the hand gesture, jazz hands quote. Here's my favorite quote from your review: "oh, and i want a fish." So I need to ask, did you get your fish? What would you want to name this fish? If you can't think of a name for it just call it Bob. I always do. And as for the worshipping of the button that's a bluish, purpely color, I say you should worship the one below my story. It's the best one you know. Sorry my answer was only about half as long as your review.

Button that's a bluish, purpely color we're awfully fond of you!

**Lolabelle26- **Thank you for caring! Would you like to join the jazz hand club? I know it sound weird. Just go with it.

**natural buff buff**- I will compromise on this with you by saying that the button is a bluish, purpely color. Are you happy? Anyways, thank you for caring, and please care again. Yes I know I monologize (whether that's a word or not), but I think it brings a certain color to the story. Purple with neon green polka dots to be exact.

Disclaimer- SJV, a pirate troll (I traded the medium sized green haired troll to my mom for the pirate troll, so it's her lawsuit now. Muahahaha!), ticket stub from the Pirates of the Caribbean 2 movie, and nothin- oh wait! I found my beanbag chair, and Omg! I can see my floor! It's a miracle!

Key: If you don't know the key by now, you obviously weren't paying close enough attention. Therefore, it is your fault and I refuse to give you one.

The story is below. Read it! I command you to!

"_Oh yeah. If you can say you don't love Lorelai without any doubt, we'll believe you and leave you alone," Babette finished smirking._

"I… uh.. I, um don't…"

The T.T. and SJV were both smirking. (Yes I know there is some doubt that an inner voice can smirk or have facial expressions in general, but I'm not having that conversation again!)

"Alright fine! I love (I would just like to comment that even though he finally said the word love (without studdering might I add), he still used the hand gesture. Force of habit I guess.) Lorelai! Are you happy?

A gasp came from the front door.

(AN- A great place for a cliffhanger if I were pure evil which I am, but I took a very long time updating so this is not my cliffhanger.)

All 4 people (and inner voice's) smirks grow wider when they realized who was at the door. It was Rory Gilmore.

"Rory," a very shocked Luke replied.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. Oh my god," Rory said, more shocked then Luke.

"Rory, let me explain-"

"You guys actually did it! I mean it's not so much a surprise about what you said Luke, but that they actually got you to admit it."

"What?"

"Well Luke it's not really a surprise that you love Mom. Everyone knows that. I just thought that it would take a hell of a lot more than one of Miss. Patty's schemes to get you to admit it."

"Rory," he said clearly annoyed.

"I mean they have been trying for year and you never once-"

"Rory," he growled. "Can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"

"Sure."

Once upstairs, they both sat down at the table.

"Look Rory. I need you to promise not to tell your mom."

"No of course not."

"Thanks," Luke said relieved.

"You have to do that."

"What?"

"Well Luke, you have to tell Mom. Do you really want to see the love of your life-"

"Well I never called her that-"

"Get married to a man that's completely wrong for her. Don't get me wrong, Mike's nice and all, but clearly not right for my mom."

"Rory," Luke said gently.

"You're obviously perfect for mom. You compliment her. She eats junk food, you try to get her to eat healthy. You don't talk much, she talks a mile a minute. You know nothing about pop culture, she can pop out a witty reference faster than you can say cheese doodle. You're the ying to her yang. The cheese to her pizza. The fluff to her nutter. Okay, bad example considering your not really all that fluffy, and she is most definitely the nutter, but you get my point." Rory pauses, contemplating whether or not she should really share the next piece of information.

"Look. You love Mom and I **know** she loves you. So suck whatever reason you had for breaking up with her in the first place up and, tell her you love her and want to be with her."

"Rory, I-"

"Just think about it Luke."

She got up for her seat and headed to the door.

"Oh, and Luke."

"Yeah?"

"I won't tell mom."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." And with that she left.

I stop here promising to update by Sunday for both of my stories. I already know exactly what to write and would write them right now, but my hands are tired 'cause I'm a really slow typer.

Like always shot the bluish, purplely colored button a little love. It's the nicest button. It's name is Bob. Bob the bluish, purplely colored button. Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?


	18. Don't CHEAT On Your Breatholizer Test

Author's Greeting- See! I kept my promise of updating by Sunday. Yay!

**javarox-** Yeah. I thought Lorelai would not only be too predictable, but a cop out as well. So, I updated Sunady. Am I in your good graces?

**LostnStarsHollow- **I'm glad you liked it. I have a voice like that to, but I'm tells me to be evil.

Disclaimer- I own SJV. Why do you want to know what else I own? 'Cause that's really none of your business!

Well what are you waiting for? Start reading!

The next few days for Luke were pretty awkward. Whenever Luke was around Lorelai he stuttered, knocked things over, and dropped dishes. Once while Luke was bringing a plate of chili fries to a customer, Lorelai walked in and he accidentally dropped the entire plate of chili fries on Kirks head. (Now, the normal reaction to when you get when a plate of chili fries or any food really, is usually angry or upset, maybe a whelp in surprise considering the fact that it's Kirk. Kirk's reaction was, well, different. His reaction to a plate of chili fries being dumped on his head was asking if they were free and then started eationg them.) (Yes. Off the top of his head.) (Eww.)

The awkwardness was even worse when anyone from the TT or Rory was around. (Let's just say Kirk got a bunch of free food including a chocolate milkshake, a chili burger, more chili fries, and you guessed it, a cup of chili. (What's with Kirk and chili? I think he maybe a chili magnet.) He even got the first time ordered Monty Crisco sandwich dumped on his lap. (Surprisingly, he didn't eat it. I wonder why.)

Whenever Lorelai tried to ask Luke about the reason Kirk kept getting free food, Luke dismissed it as bad moods, lack of sleep, low blood sugar, or my personally favorite, "Kirk was being annoying. He deserved it." (Poor Kirk.) Lorelai was skeptical, but accepted his answers.

* * *

A few days, and one long engagement party later, it was time for Mike's bachelor party. (Yes, I'm skipping the engagement party. It would have been a short chapter (which you guy s don't like) with Luke being jealous. By skipping it, I'm getting closer to the getting Luke and Lorelai together part (which you do want.) 

They went to a sports bar because most of the men were married and they didn't trust themselves not to end their marriages at a strip club. The beginning of the night started out slow. They ordered beers, they talked about their jobs (half of the men didn't now each other), their families, obviously sports. But as the night progressed (along with the number of beers consumed), the conversation topics got more, well, stupid.

They were really drunk. Guys were falling off of chairs and barstools. One of Mike's cousins and a co-worker started to fight about which was a better: American soap operas or Spanish ones. After a while, one of Mike's friends passed out in the middle of burping the names of his favorite movies.

Mike, Luke, and a couple other guests were all sitting around talking.

"So Mike are you nervous about the big day?" one guy asked.

"No because I'm marrying the best girl in the world," Mike slurred.

_Yeah and she should be mine._

"Hey Mike. Whatever happened to that Italian chick you met a few months ago?" a man from Mike's work asked. "You now the one you met on that business trip. You know… Something Anna…"

"Arianna?"

"That's the one."

"She and I went out a few times while I was there. I ended it before I went got back home. Good thing too because I don't think Lorelai wouldn't like it that I had a girlfriend when we are engaged," Mike slurred making the man who asked laugh.

"Wait. You cheated on Lorelai?" Luke asked.

_That scum._

"Well yeah, but to be fair it was when I was away on business and she was not with me," Mike answered as if that answer would make everything alright and less scumbagish.

"So. You were still engaged at the time," Luke said getting angrier by the minute.

"Yeah so you can't tell Lorelai 'cause she one of those girls who would be angry by this kind of thing." By now Mike had started hiccupping.

"How many times?"

"How many hiccup times hiccup what?"

"How many times did you cheat?"

"Well, let's hiccup see. There was hiccup Arianna of hiccup course, Melinda, Stacy, hiccup …." By now he had drifted off and had started counting on his fingers.

"Seven. hiccup"

"Seven?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"If you don't count Mindy. But no one counts Mindy if you get what I mean," Mike joked making the rest of the guys at the table laugh. (While counting, one of Mike's friends scared Mike hiccups away by jumping off a chair yelling "Boo!" because everyone including me were tired of the hiccups. Need less to say, he was then thrown out of the bar.)

Luke let the information sink in while some man started talking about why no counts Mindy.

_I can't believe that asshole cheated on Lorelai. I mean, he has such a great women, doesn't realize that. Lorelai deserved better than this jackass._

_**You mean you?**_

_Yeah._

**_So why don't you tell her the jackass is cheating on her, thus saving her from having the cheating jackass as a husband._**

_Yeah. I mean she does deserve to know that her fiancée is cheating on her._

**_Yeah and if she does come running back to you saying that you're the one for her that's just an added bonus right?_**

_Right!_

Luke excused himself to go to the bathroom. Not that anyone was listening or even cared, they were to drunk and laughy (lol) to notice. Once in the bathroom, Luke made sure no one was around before dialing that familiar number.

Now normally this would be a great turn of events, if it wasn't for one factor. Luke, like the rest of the bachelor party (except for Bob who was gracious enough to take time out of his busy schedule as a button to be the designated driver), was smashed. He was just as drunk as the rest of them. He was so sad that he was at the bachelor party (where he was the best man) for the man that was marrying the woman he loved, that he just kept 'em comin'.

And you know what the say. "You shouldn't drink and dial."

Muhahaha!

I'll update my other story either later today or have it by tomorrow morning.

I have started a new organization. It's called the "Buttons that are a bluish, purplely color need love too!" organization. It's an organization that makes sure buttons like my friend Bob down there, get the proper love they need. And you don't even need to spend any money. All you have to do is click on Bob there and review the story you just read. It's that simple. So don't let Bob go unloved and press the button. Bob is standing by. See him down there? Hi Bob!


End file.
